Attack on Ternabout
by DrDigertz
Summary: I rly liek the phoenix wright animu and I saw da same VA was Eren Jaegar!


So noe day Naruhodo owke u ad he wa surounded y walls. O"h no, hteres titan nearyb!" h says A agy tita runs pst hmi wit a shit-eating girn on is face. Suddenly half fo the fanfic luve maches on te internet sow up Hange, levi, Miksaa, Armi, Marco, ect.

"Shtop this si the police, our under arrest!" Itonokogiri sas to teh titan, flying around on D3 manouver gear. Hey, waht are ou donig Itonokogiri?!" Nardoho calls up to him. "I'm the head f th offensve pal! Mitsurug gave me teh week off s I came here".

"Alrigth, elts get yuo trained" Iotnokogiri asys befor kicking Naruhoo into boot cap.

"Woah yuore tall like that Itonokogiri fella"! the training insructor says, "Wy dont you jut be a leader lie im then?". "Alrigt, bt how o I use he D3 maneuver gaer?" Nruhodo asks.

hte instructor freezes "Eren Jaegar?!. Onyl noe person ahs that voice! ou umst lready know ohw o se it!". After haring this Naruhod uts on some maneuver gear nd flys the fukc around "Huh gues I do!"

So Naruhodo catches up to Itonokogiri "Alright, I'll fiht fro justice" Tehy fly around a bit commanding hteir teams, wathcing hte nameles hcaracters di fr bit before tehy kpt going. Ou of nowhere Itonokogiri get cauhgt b a tita saped like big-ass monkey

"Wel, I guess its finally tsarted!" Naruohdo says with a gri on his fce as he lies into battle ot escue Itonokogiri. Unfortunately ofr Itonokogiri its useless, te mokey i oto dman bg. "Save em, apl" Itono calls

Knowing heres no ohter way aNruhodo pulled off his Attroney Badg nd bit down on i.t He strated screamnig and the camera anlge went weird adn stuff and he transfrmed.

Ater the smoke disapeared giant Old Bag was stading there. Old bag screaed and lal hte titans efll voer Evetually th mokney killed iself beacuse Old aBg kept flirting wtih him and Naruohdo came back. Damn it Itonokari, theres 2 many of them!". "Itonokogiri, pal. Yeah If noly there was some way f egtting rid of them all".

"The basement!" teh pepole watchnig at home called. I ugess we could ceck dere, pal". Itono ad Naruodo head out. After cuttign through swarms of titans and evn bgger wsarms f random people dienig they made it. "Wel, it been ages pal, not even DL-6 had this much lead-up!" The hype tarin aws goin full-steam aehad nito the sun as Nauhodo put hsi had to te basemnet handle an opende teh door.

Itonokari adn toher rndom peole were all hyped as shit to see whta was in da room. There eyes wetn wider a the door was slowly opeend aaaand. I aws the Wright C.o aLw fOfice. "Wel, shit What cna we do now pal?" Itnokari sys looking depserate. "I have an idea" Narhodo sasy "I ened you to put al f humanity under arrest so I an defend tehm"

Itonokari gives hmi a look "Uhh.. they're guilty?" Naruhodo tries. Itonokari teleports aruond shovin ihm adge ni poples faces nad arrestign tem. "Thanks! I just need ot et Mitsurugi ot cmoe in onw!". "Why are yuo doing thsi, pal" Itonokari asks. "Ive tried it the Eren way, now im doing it hte Naruhdo way!".

COURT

"Alight everyone, ew are here for the trial for humnaity killin itself" the Judge says "The prosecutions statement?"

"I want to say wear inocent, but I mut try my bset r Krauma wil eb disappoint!" Mitsuruig opeds. Naruhodo grins, Mitsurug doesnt ahve any evidnce prepared! "Yoru hoour! I have my case prepared ehre!" Naruhodo presents hte papres he fund in the La uffice detailing th titns murder. The titan are guilty of iklling al humans". Teh crod geos peshit. Mitsurugi just sirks "well lest call on 1 to th stand then!."

"Veyr well, Naruhodo, if yuo kan get hte titan 2 admit 3 murer yo have won th case". Naruhod knaackles odwn, this could be a dificult testimony. hte titan tkaes the stand, blinking and looking aronud at all hte hmuans staring at it.

WITNESS TESTMONY

The titan stands three and does nohting

Naruhodo grabs hi head. How can I git a cunfesion out o that?"!. "Your cros-examniation, Naruhodo?" te judg syas peerng don at ihm. Naruhodo breaks ou inot a sweat. "Wait! got it, paaaaal!" a cal ocmes form the opening doors at the bak. "Put a human ni frunt f the titan pal!" Ionokari yells.

Naruhodo gasps, ohw ahd he not thought of that!? "eyy Masashi! Stand n rfont of htis tiitian!" One of Phoenixs oldest fiends from scohol approaches hte titan wit a udmb smile on his face. "eey wahs the biggy?!" he yells. he titan tries to eat Masashi but is hair is so high that teh itan cant colse his mouth.

Mitsurugi starts sweating, thi is definite conrtadiction. He has to up his game! Mtisurugi rips of his prosecutrs abdge nad bites down no it! smoke appeared nd lights flashed around th court. When it stahpd Titan Mitsurui wus ready to rposecute!

Naruhdoo gasepd, Mitsurugi oculd tranasorm to?! "mm Naruodo! As we al know Titans are dmb bests, so thier creators must be blamd for de crime, and thir creatos are humanss!" Mtsurugi buomed. Naruodo sas shcked, huw culd e defeta that logic?!

Well Mitsurugi, i being titan helps that muh" Naruhodo pulls of his tatorney bag "Ill tri it too!" he bites down. triumphant roar fom old bag echoes throguh teh court. she begins fessing ovur Mitsurugi. "Tsh, stop woman! i have a witnes, and old guy sayign how Hitlre created the Tians!"

Gant takes the stadn. the clpping is ouder than any sound a Hittler. I havent been introduced to you guys yet, but Ill give tis a go"! he smiles. Old Bag frownz, she nows thta she isnt powerflu enough to take on Gant, not ni tihs form anyway.

Alright Mitsurugi dis is teh end! she says before puting on her spacesuit and biting down on her secuirty gard badge. "No! This can't b happening?! Is she mad? Summning teh utimate defenc attorney?!" Mitsurug screams in terror.

"Hello, I' Kyle Rivers". Mitsurugi explodes, Gan looks amused. Hello od budy! Still he rgeatest attorny?" Gatn laghs. "Yes, I'm here to beak you down Gant" kyle says confidently. "Its very simple, your caes depend on 1 hinge Mitsruugi, thta there are no intelligent titans. bu thee are!

"What?!" roars hte Jude "Itonokari arrset all titans, there guilty!". "Ok" syas Itonokari and arrets every titan on the planet.

"Well dat was a kase" Naruhodo says back to his nuromal self. Mitsurug is being whipped in da distance.


End file.
